What if?
by Melinda Wyatt Charmed
Summary: Piper Halliwell is married to Leo Wyatt and they have two sons. What if Piper wasn't married to Leo but to a mortal guy? What if she didn't have two sons but a daughter? What if her life changed? Be careful what you wish for...
1. Altered reality

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed… If I would it might be different! _**

**_A/N: Anyways that's my new story. Please read it and leave me a review. Thanks!_**

**_P.S. The first chapters won't contain magic  
_**

_**Chapter I: Altered reality**_

Piper Halliwell was sitting in the sunroom, in the Halliwell Manor. Her husband, Leo Wyatt, was an Elder so he was spending much time "up there". They have two sons, Wyatt 7 and Chris 5 years old. Piper wished she had a daughter too… Wyatt was at school and Chris was sleeping. Leo was "up there" again, as usual. Piper was missing Leo a lot these days. She wished he was down with her right now. To close her into his arms. But Leo was barely there anymore..

Leo was never jealous. Piper couldn't tell if it was because he trusted her or because he wasn't in love with her anymore. Piper wondered how different her life would be if she was married to a mortal guy and had that little girl, that daughter she saw when she traveled with her sisters in the future. She sighed as thoughts were crossing her mind. Being tired Piper layed down on the couch to take a nap. She didn't know what was about to happen while she would sleep.

She woke up from the sounds of the cartoons on the TV. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a little girl with dark long hair and fair skin sitting on the armchair watching TV. Piper quickly sit up on the couch not leaving the girl of her sight. The little girl turned her head at her "Mommy" she said. "Look! Tweety is on!" she smiled at Piper and pointed at the TV. Piper was trying to realize what was going on. She looked at the TV and said "I see" and smiled not wanting to get this little girl suspicious. She got up and went to the kitchen. The little girl watched her so-called mommy going to the kitchen and then kept watching her favourite cartoons that was on…

"Leo" Piper called "Leo! Come here right this moment" she shouted. Leo orbed down to Piper "What's going on?" he asked her. "Isn't your husband at home? You know how jealous he can be!" he told her. Piper raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" she asked him "You know what I am talking about, Piper" Leo said "I am talking about this time that your husband attacked me because we were just talking in private. He almost broke my jaw then. He couldn't hear about our wicca stuff for God's sake." Leo continued "Let's not forget that you asked me not tell him anything about magic." "My husband?" Piper muttered

Then they heard the main door opening and closing. Footsteps could be heard too. "Daddy" the little girl giggled. "Hey princess!" a male voice sounded. "Where is your mommy?" the male voice asked the little girl. The man kissed the top of the girl's head "Kitchen" the little girl said. Piper was looking at the closed kitchen door "I better go..!" Leo said and orbed out. Piper turned to look at Leo wanting to say something but he had already gone! The kitchen door opened and the man walked in quietly to Piper and wrapped his strong arms around Piper's waist "Got ya!" the same male voice said softly and sweetly in her ear..

Piper jumped up a little as she wasn't expecting it. She didn't hear anyone coming in. Nevertheless her body shivered. She turned so she was facing him. As she saw him a shock hit her. Only one word could come out from her mouth "You.."

**----------------------------------------------**

**Hehehe! That was Chapter I.. What do you think? Shall I continue with it? If you wanna say your opinion leave me a review.. Dunno when the next Chapter will be on. Thanks for reading :- See ya!**


	2. Normal life

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.. That's for sure! **_

_**A/N: So.. that's the second Chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first one ;-)  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first Chapter..  
And, some people(they know who they are), if you don't like it.. just don't read it!**_

_**P.S. No magic yet.. **_

_**Chapter ΙI: Normal life**_

Piper was looking at him as he smiled "You were expecting someone else?" he asked her and kissed her. She kissed him back "not really" she smiled after the big shock. For a minute, there, she felt like cheating on Leo but Leo wasn't her husband anymore. Their little girl was standing at the kitchen door looking at them "Come here, Melinda" the man said kneeling and opening his arms. The little girl ran into her daddy's arms and jumped on him. He got her, stood up and spun round making little Melinda giggling. Piper watched them smiling "Ok, Dan. That's enough" she told them "You 'll both get dizzy" she said. Yeh! She was married to Dan. Dan Gordon.. The cute neighbor she met a few years ago.. "Yeh! That's what we want!" he laughed as he stopped spinning and put Melinda to sit on the kitchen table and he sat too on a chair.

Piper noticed there was food in the oven and a cake and cookies made "So, anyone hungry?" she asked "I am!" Melinda said "Yeh, me too" Dan smiled as he looked to his beautiful wife and daughter. They all sat to the dinning room table, eating what Piper had made. "It's delicious, honey" Dan said sweetly at Piper "Thanx" Piper smiled. Leo wasn't commenting on her cooking anymore. After they ate, they all sat together in the living room where Piper and Dan were chatting and played with Melinda. With all the demon/witchy stuff Piper hadn't played with her kids in along time.. When it was bedtime, Piper put Melinda to sleep and she went to the bedroom where Dan was waiting for her. She lied next to him under the covers. Dan leaned and kissed her. Piper kissed him back. "You 're the best thing that ever happened to me, Piper" Dan said and Piper smiled. She hadn't heard that from Leo in a long time. Maybe she had a second chance in her life. She decided not to think but to live. Later, that night, she made love with Dan. She hadn't made love with Leo in a long time too. She had almost forgotten the excitement and the delectation it made her feel. After that she slept peacefully. She was smiling in her dream.. After all these stressful days she was finally calm and peaceful. Dan wasn't sleeping. He was just watching her sleeping. He was smiling because _she_ was smiling. He was smiling because she was happy. He was smiling because he was making her happy!

The next day Piper was the first to wake up.. She didn't want to wake up Dan, so she went downstairs to make breakfast. When he woke up for work, he dressed up and went up to Melinda's room to wake her up too. He dressed her and brushed her long dark hair. She was looking so much like Piper! He walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen carrying Melinda. He put her down on a chair "The princess is ready to take her breakfast" he said to Piper kissing her "Goodmorning" he told her. Piper kissed him back "Goodmorning.." she smiled at him. Piper and Dan sat down too and they all took their breakfast. "I 'll take Melinda to school today" Dan said "since you don't need to go to the club today, I 'll take her and then I 'll go for work" he told Piper "O.K. honey" Piper smiled. Melinda kissed her mommy goodbye and she left with her daddy for school.

Piper spent her day doing what she liked the most.. She cooked and she met her sisters, not to hunt demons, but to drink a cup of coffe together. Piper was enjoying this normal life. No demons so far. She knew that it wouldn't be long till the next demon attacks but she was glad it was not in a daily basis..

**----------------------------------------------**

**So.. that was the second Chapter... Well, not magic yet.. Just be patient! Patiance is a virtue :-p hehe.. So, let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Thanks for reading! See ya in the next Chapter ;-)**


	3. Family moments

_**Disclaimer: Nah! I don't own Charmed..**_

_**A/N: Third Chapter of "What if..?" Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review..  
Thank you for all your reviews on the previous Chapters.. **_

_**P.S: Still no magic. I don't know if there will be magic in the next Chapter.. Haven't really decided yet!**_

_**Chapter III: Family moments**_

The next day was Saturday. The sun was shinning but wasn't too hot.. White fluffly clouds were in the sky that were traveling away from San Francisco.. The flowers were in bloom and the birds were singing.. It was almost summer, a sunny day of May.. It was a perfect day for a picnic!

Piper woke up by the sunlight that had sneaked into her bedroom. She smiled as she turned around to see the face of her husband. He had just woken up too. "Goodmorning" she smiled at him. "Goodmorning beautiful" he said to her and kissed her gently on her sweet lips. Piper kissed him back and grinned. She looked at the clock. It was almost 9 o' clock. She turned to look out of the window.

"It's a wonderful day outside" she said to Dan "Yes, indeed" Dan said "Perfect for a picnic"  
"What a great idea!" Piper said looking at him  
"Piper, I didn't… I… umm…" he hesitated. Piper looked at him sweetly  
He was unable to say 'no' to her "Okay" he told her  
"Thank you" she said smiling. She kissed him once more and jumped out of bed and got ready.

"I 'll go to the kitchen to make something to take with us. You get ready and then wake Melinda and help her get ready too, OK?" she said and before Dan get a chance to answer, she had already opened the door and left the room. Dan smiled watching her leaving the room.

* * *

It had been three days of Piper's new life and still no demon had attacked, not that she was complaining about it.. On the contrary, she was happy she was finally having the normal life she wanted so much.. Or maybe too much that she almost believed that demons don't chase them anymore and everythingahnm is just fine but that was just an illusion.. Demons would always be after the Charmed Ones and their families! 

Today they were going to the fair. Piper – Dan – Melinda, Phoebe – Jason – Penny, Paige – Kyle – Patty. They all three was married to mortal guys… Melinda was excited about it. She loved the fair, so did her younger cousins! Melinda's favourite was the carousel. She liked riding the fake horse that was going round in circles. One day she would have a real horse…

Returning from the fair, Piper was tired but happy. She hadn't done that in a long time. In these three last days she was felling happy.. Her life was now filled with joy and laughter..

* * *

It was Monday again and they all went back to usual. Piper went to P3, Dan went to his work and Melinda was at school. Piper had lots of work to do with the club so she stayed there till 2:30pm. When she got back home, she was about to apologize to her husband and daughter for not cooking today but there was a surprise for her. Dan and Melinda had cooked.. Dan led her to the dinning room where the table was set and the food was on it. "What is this?" Piper asked smiling. "What it looks like?" Dan asked playfully. Leo never got to cook. He never had the time. Not that he would want to cook anyway.. Piper's life had changed and she could finally live without so much worrying, enjoying the family moments she had so longed for… But, for how long? 

**----------------------------------------------**

**That was obviously Chapter 3..lol! Why don't you leave me a review letting me know what you think? I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading.. See you in the next Chapter!**


	4. First difficulties

_**Disclaimer: Nah! I don't own charmed nor its cast..**_

_**A/N: That's the 4th Chapter of my story.. Please R&R  
Thank you guys for your reviews.. I appreciate it :-)  
**_

_**P.S. This Chapter contains a little bit use of powers  
**_

_**Chapter IV: First difficulties**_

It was another day like the rest of them, lately. Piper and Dan were at their workplaces and Melinda was at school. Melinda was about to use her powers today. Not intentionally, but stil..! She had inherited the powers of Melinda Warren.. The power of telekinesis – the ability to move things with her mind, the power of temporal stasis – the ability to freeze time and premonitions – the ability to see into the future and the past. Melinda had also another power but Piper had explicitly forbbiden her to ever use it. Because if she did, secrets would be revealed and that was the last thing Piper wanted. Espescially in this new, normal life! But what was normal anyway? Piper was a witch. And normal things for witches were fighting demons, prtotecting innocents and so on..

Piper was at P3. She was looking at the bills on her laptop when she subconsciously let a small sigh out.. She, then, stopped what she was doing. Her life was now normal, she was married to a mortal guy who loved her very much and she had that beautiful little girl that she always wanted..! Even the club was doing great. So, what was missing in her life? 'Nothing' someone could say.. But Piper was missing her old family.. Leo and the boys, Wyatt and Chris. She wanted.. no, she needed to feel Leo's warm embrace, his sweet kiss.. She was also missing her little brats with their mischiefs, she wanted so much to hold them again.. She smiled at the memory of them "I guess I took them for granted.." She mumbled to herself as her smile faded away.

Melinda was at school, playing with her friends. Leo was watching her. The Elders had assigned him to.. He never understood why, though! Why he had to watch over Piper's daughter? Well, he didn't have a choice. He was looking at the little girl, she looked so much like Piper! When Piper was at Melinda's age was as cute as her daughter was. Leo smiled.

Melinda was running after a ball that stopped at a man's feet. He picked up the ball as Melinda stopped in front of him. Leo had never seen that guy before. He started talking to Melinda. Leo orbed near them so he can hear what he was saying. "Is that ball yours?" the man asked the little girl, walking towards a relegated place of the schoolyard. Leo knew that something was wrong... Melinda followed the man "Yes! Can I have it back?" Melinda asked. Leo moved closer to them. "Sure.." the man said and grinned. He looked around to see if anyone could see them. He saw noone, he didn't see Leo cause he was hiding "Here's your ball.." he said and threw an energy ball at her. Before Leo had the chance to say or do anything Melinda raised her hands and froze the energy ball and used her telekinesis to send it back to the demon. He screamed and exploded like all demons do and Leo smiled.. Melinda, happily, picked up her ball when a bunch of demons appeared around her. The little girl looked at them scared and they all threw a couple of energy balls and fire balls at her. It happened so fast for Leo to react. The little girl had no choice but to use the power her mom had frobidded her her to. Orb!

She orbed out in order to protect herself. The energy/fire balls the demons threw hit the demon opposite them making all demons to be vanquished. Leo's mouth dropped opened 'She orbed?' he thought 'But--? Piper has to give some serious expalnations!' he thought. The little girl, then, orbed back in with the ball in her hands. She ran back to her friends. Leo had now realized what was going on. Melinda's father was not Dan.. He was!

----------------------------------------------

**That was it! Another short Chapter to go on with the story.. What you think of it..? Make me happy – leave me a review. You can make a person smile by doing that – me! lol! See ya in the next Chapter..!**


	5. She's my daughter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters..**_

_**A/N: Piper&Leo Chapter  
Thank you for your reviews, please keep reviewing **_

_**P.S. No magic included**_

_**Chapter V: "She's my daughter"**_

Leo orbed in at P3. When he orbed in, Piper was mumbling something to herself. She saw the blue orbs and looked up "Leo?" she smiled "hey.. what you doing here?" she asked him. Leo's expression was too serious though. He walked towards her "OK, now you 're scaring me" Piper said "A demon?" she asked "Melinda?" she was worried to death "For God's sake, Leo! Speak!" she yelled at him "Is she OK?" she asked Leo. "More than you think.." came Leo's reply in a cold voice.

Piper looked at him pretty confused "I don't understand!" she said. "A demon attacked Melinda at school but she took care of him using two of her powers, freezing and telekinesis" Leo said. Piper opened her mouth to say something but Leo didn't let her "Nobody saw her. Don't worry." he said "Not about that!" He added "What should I worry about, then?" Piper asked "Is she hurt?" she asked as she thought that the demon might wounded her daughter. "No.." Leo said reassuring her that Melinda was fine "but by vanquishing the demon, a bunch of demons shimmered in throwing energy balls and fire balls at her" Piper mouth dropped open. Leo said before that the demon hadn't wounded Melinda but what about these demons? It was like Leo was making a nasty joke. "Don't worry about that, either" Leo told her "She's smart. She got out of the way letting the demons kill each other by the fire balls and energy balls that were aimed at her. "Uh.. Got out of the way?" Piper asked a bit confused "She orbed!" Leo said with a tone that sounded like he was accusing Piper for not telling him. Piper didn't know that Melinda had the power of orbing, at least Piper from the other reality.. The one she had come from. She was as shocked as Leo was when he first found out, a couple of minutes ago. But she just couldn't tell him that.

"Leo, I.." Piper started"You better have a good explanation for this!" Leo told her'Oh! My God!' Piper thought 'Orbing? That makes her.. Leo's daughter!'  
"So?" Leo asked Piper waiting for her answer  
"I am sorry, Leo" she said "I didn't mean to hurt you. Not you, not anyone. That's why I didn't tell you. But I would tell you some day that.." she stopped at this  
"She's my daughter" Leo said  
"Yeh! That she's your daughter" Piper nodded  
"When, Piper?" Leo asked angrily "When you were going to tell me?" he asked in a loud tone  
"I -- I don't.. know" Piper said as tears came up to her eyes. She looked away from Leo, she didn't want him to see her tears.  
Leo wasn't stupid though. He knew Piper too well. He also knew that he shouldn't have yelled at her but he was in frustration.. in confusion  
"Piper" he said after a while. His voice was now calm and warm, not cold and angry "You need to tell them, you know.. Melinda needs to know who her real father is"  
"But she's still too young!" Piper let her tears fall as her voice choked in her sobs  
Leo couldn't stand seeing Piper like this. She pulled her into a hug. Oh! God.. He loved her so much  
Piper let him hug her and rested her head on Leo's chest crying. Leo was holding her again. She was feeling his arms around her and she never wanted to let go. His hug was soothing.  
"I know" Leo said "but she has to know.." he continued  
She should do it. She knew she should.. So, she would do it and then she would deal with the consequences... and her husband.

"Piper" Leo said softly in a deep voice. His voice pulled Piper off her thoughts. She looked up at him. Leo shook slightly his head "I never stopped loving you" he told her. Piper remembered the last time they were apart and Leo had told her that. It was at the ghostly plane. When she conceived Chris. "That night we spent together, a few years ago.." he wanted to say more but Piper placed her finger on his lips "Please, don't.." she told him with tears and a painful look in her eyes "Don't make it harder than it already is" she said looking at him.. "But Piper --" Leo started. "Please.." Piper didn't let him speak "..just don't" she told him and with that she let Leo standing there as she ran out of that room and in the office rooms. "Piper!" Leo called after her but she wanted to be alone. Leo knew that Piper needed to be alone and he orbed out of the club as he sighed. Piper sat on the couch and buried her face into her hands crying...

----------------------------------------------

**That was the 5th Chapter.. A Piper and Leo one ;) So, just one more Chapter.. Thanks for reading.. Reviews are always nice.. ;)**


	6. The end

_**Disclaimer: Yeh! That's true.. I don't own Charmed**_

_**A/N: 6th and last Chapter of this story.. Please read it and leave me a review. Thanx!**_

_**P .S. A little bit of magic included in this Chapter**_

_**Chapter VII: The end**_

Piper walked in the attic, going towards the Book Of Shadows. "This is not my reality" she was mubling "This is not my life" she was keep saying to herself. She was determined to change this back to normal. To the life she knew.. with Leo and her boys. She was flipping the pages of the Book Of Shadows trying to find somethig that would help her. She combined a couple of spells and she made one perfect for this situation. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "OK!" She said and opened her eyes and read the spell. She looked around and everything seemed the same. She walked outside the attic and stood at the top of the stairs for a while and then walked down. She looked at the photos saw the picture of her marriage.. It was with Dan. "Why it didn't work?" she mumbled to herself 'This is ridiculous' she though and walked back in the attic. Two days had passed and Piper had already tried every possible magical way to reverse this stupid reality but everything failed "Why nothing is happening?" she cried in frustration while she was in the attic trying to figure out what was wrong..

Piper had no choice but to say to Dan and Melinda the truth but she wasn't too sure if she wanted to.. She loved Leo and she should do it at least for his sake! Piper was more and more nervous about this hour by hour, minute by minute, second by second .. Piper told Leo that, when the time comes, she wants to do it alone. Leo at first, didn't wanna let her do it alone but he knew it was for the best...

It was a normal Thursday afternoon. A week had gone by since Piper's reality had changed. She and little Melinda were already in the manor's living room waiting for Dan to come. "What do you wanna tell us, mommy?" Melinda asked Piper as she was playing with her toys "Just wait for daddy, sweetheart" Piper replied to her daughter. Leo was watching from 'up there'.. Piper was pacing around the room with anxiety and her little daughter looked at her weirdly but Piper didn't notice, she was thinking about what's gonna happen aftrwards. She stopped in front of the window for a moment and looked outside the window and sighed.

That was when they had an unexpected visitor.. A demon! "Mommy!" Melinda shouted at Piper "Demon!" she yelled and pointed at the demon behind Piper. She turned around raising her hands but before she gets the chance to blow him up he blasted her with electrokinesis and energy balls. Piper was thrown back on the floor. She raised her hands again to blow him up, still lieing on the floor, but she was too weak to vanquish him. He just stumbled a few steps back. As she gasped for air she tried once again to blow him up but failed. The demon laughed and Piper passed out. These all happened very fast and Leo orbed in besides Piper who was unconscious on the floor with a scroch mark on her stomach "Piper.." he managed to say. "A whitelihter" the demon said and looked at Leo and laughed again "It's to late, whitelighter" he said. Melinda began to run to Piper when she heard the demons voice "Ah ah! Not so fast!" the demon said as he formed a fireball and shot it at Melinda. She then telekinetically sent it back vanquishing him and running again to the side of Piper with tears in her eyes.

By that time Leo was trying to heal Piper when he noticed a pool of blood forming around her. The demon was right.. It was too late. Why? Why now? Now that he knew that Melinda was his daughter, that Piper loved him and they could be together.. Melinda fell on her knees and held Piper's hand. The golden glowing didn't lit Leo's hands. Piper was dead!!! Melinda looked at Leo with tears running down her face. She then threw herself on Piper "Mommy wake up!" she cried "Come on, mommy!" she yelled as she was crying, Leo was crying too. He tried to take Melinda off Piper and try to comfort her but she wouldn't let go off Piper so he let her be.. "Please, please! Wake up mommy!" Melinda cried out again. Piper could now hear a voice begging her to wake up. Was she dead and she could hear what was happening? She opened her eyes to see little Chris begging her to wake up "She's awaken" little Chris exclaimed happily as he looked back at his older brother, Wyatt. Piper sit up on the couch trying to realize what was happening.. "Finally!" Wyatt chuckled "See? I told you she wasn't dead! She was just sleeping" Wyatt said 'What?' Piper thought 'Just sleeping..' she thought again. As Wyatt ran up to Piper to hug her and so did Chris, she was interuptted by her toughts but now she realized what was happening and hugged her sons back. She was so happy she was holding her two little boys again! She knew she was back to where she had started from..

Leo came in from the kitchen to see what was happening and he saw Piper and the boys hugging. He smiled at them. Piper saw Leo smiling and she smiled back at him. As Chris and Wyatt let go off Piper, she stood up and walked to Leo "I love you!" she told him and kissed him. Leo kissed her back "I love you too, Piper" Leo smiled. Piper was so happy she was with Leo and her boys but she knew she was gonna miss something for the 'other life'.. That wasn't the normal living, that wasn't Dan.. It was that little girl.. She couldn't know back then that this dream she had was called forth by her unborn daughter inside her..

_**THE END **_

----------------------------------------------

**That's the end of this story... So, what do you think of the last Chapter? Leave me a review, letting me know.. See ya around.. Byezzz**


End file.
